My Hero Academia: Monsters Unleashed!
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Ever since I was little, I drew monsters. Big deal right? Lots of kids do. But for me, I've been obsessed with them my whole life, some might say too obsessed. Then one day, the big and uglies I made starting coming to life. The big question is, how would we fit in a hero socitey? I don't know how, but we're gonna find out for ourselves. Other character included Godzillo


**Just a little idea that I just been dying to do and I'm dubbing it as My Hero Academia: Monsters Unleashed! and it will mostly resolve all around the main character and some of the main story as well, I've done a crossover with my hero academia and my very own oc Kamen Rider, but quite frankly, I lost interest in it. Which is why I'm doing this now, as a replacement. **

**There will be other oc characters in this, so keep in mind of that.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Our Beginnings (Part 1)**

* * *

**Main characters Voice " You know, the truth is, we all don't get a choice of how our stories begin. "**

" _As of right now, the nation mourns the lost of well known and loved heroine, Saya Todcahi, also known professionaly by her hero name Kainomenon_. " A television now shows multiple people standing on the sidewalks with many pro hero's present carrying a coffin right down the street with the onlookers gazing at what held one of their loved hero's.

" _Saya Todachi first made her debut as a hero at the age of 17 and immediately she became an immediate hit sensation. And then at the age of 24 she became a teacher and taught at U.A High._ " Multiple clips began to play and they all showed the fallen heroine and a few fight clips.

Her costume consisted of jade green armor with gold plated upper armor covering her shoulders and the back and front of her body. Her most noticeable feature was helmet covering the upper part of her face along with a visor.

Afterwards without her costume, the heroine was revealed to be a beautiful women with short violet colored hair and bright green eyes wearing a professional looking grey suit sitting in the classroom teaching her students.

" _She's taught at the school for well over 12 years and helped make a path for the next hero's of tomorrow._ "

Afterwards it shows her giving autographs to a bunch of people with what appeared to be a large creature right behind her. The video now switches to a helicopter viewing a completely desomated island with a few fire fighters seen putting out some flames with smoke going in the air.

"_ Currently, the only information provided on her death was the result of a struggle with a villain calling himself, 'Overlord'. Despite the authorities and pro hero's best efforts he has not yet to be found. Also as of right now, no information has been released regarding her newborn son. But one thing is for sure, she will be missed by so many fans who loved her and the many hero's she helped guided_...to become who they are today. "

The television was now turned off. The one who turned it off was some sort of animal that looked like either a mix of a bear or a mouse wearing a suit and had a large scar over it's right eye. This was the principal of U.A High, Nezu and there was also someone present as well.

The hero present with Nezu was a large tall man standing at nine foot six feet tall with a fair complexion. He had short messy dark-blue hair and narrow yellow eyes seen through a black leather mask covering most of his face. The rest of his costume consisted of a black metal suit covered in what appeared to be large clear tubes covering his chest, arms legs with a large filter right on his back filled with some kind of unidentified black substances. His hero name, was Metallica.

" Not only have we lost a good hero, but also a good teacher... " Nezu said sadly.

" She was also a good friend. " Metallica added in a thick and deep gravely voice. " And if it wasn't bad, enough, I can't even imagine how her students are feeling right now... "

" Indeed. They truly did love her greatly didn't they? " Nezu asked sadly already knowing what the answer was going to be.

" But what are will we do with her son? He's only just three days old. " The pro hero questioned.

" Naturally, we could send him off to his relatives to somewhere he couldn't find him. " Nezu suggested.

" No, that won't work. " Metallica disagreed. " He's bound to go after him eventually, once he's recovered, the bastard will search high and low to find him. We can't let that happen. If he did get his hands on him, then he'll only lead him on the same path. "

" I very much agree. But, where could he possibly be safe at the most? "

" Why not here at U.A? " Metallica suggested. " Not only would he be receiving an education, but also protection and guidance to help him. "

" Hmm...Turning Japan's top hero academies into a safe haven? " The animal was intrigued by the idea itself. " That does sound like an interesting idea, indeed. Alright, it's settled. But who would we have to look after him? "

" We'll work it out some how. I really do think Sonya would approve of this. But were going to have to keep the information of him living here a strict secret. We can't let word of him living her, get out into the open, just not yet at least to the media. " Metallica said in a serious tone.

" Once again, you're right. Until then, were just gonna have do the best we can. " Nezu understood the reason entirely. " I'll begin setting up the living preparations right away. "

* * *

**7 years later **

Within time, several years had passed in an instant. The infant had grow as well, into a happy and easy going child with a nice personality, and naturally he's grown fond of very many things, such as music, games and drawing. It almost sounded as if it was a child living a normal life. However, the truth was, where he lived was an entirely different story.

Just a bit away from U.A High was a small building that'd easily five to seven people could live in if they wanted to. The inside was rather simple, the front door opened to a staircase over to the right, and two the left was a bathroom, and to the right, was the living room that was also the dinning room. The house also had a large basement, and on the second level there was a hall way with two doors. One led to an attic and the other led to a single bedroom.

" Hmmmmm...Hmm...Hmmmmm...Hmmm...Hmmm...Hmm... " As of right now we see the young boy around the age of 7 humming very softly sitting on a couch doing a couple school assignments appearing to be very bored like most kids would at his young age. This was son of Sonya Todachi also known as the heroine, Kainomenon, Noata Todachi, but preferred to be called Nao for short.

He had short violet hair and dark blue eyes. His clothing was made up of a light green shirt with a pair of blue shorts and black shoes. What made him stand out was him wearing a hat that had a set of eyes with teeth and the bill resembling a tongue.

"** You probably know that's me right there. Now I know this might sound hard to believe that I was raised in the top school in Japan. U.A. High. I remember at times when I began to wonder why I was there, while I didn't really seem to care. For most of my early life I was to young to understand the circumstances, at the time I was mostly focused on my hobby. **"

" Come on...come on...and done. " Nao said proudly and put the papers aside and pulled out a clipboard and began to use the pencil he was using for a different purpose and put on his earbuds to listen to some music. As he was doing this, someone entered into his home. It was a very attractive woman dressed like a dominatrix, but didn't show any skin. This was Nemuri Kayama also known as the 18+ hero Midnight, who was one of the many who helped looked after the boy since he was always home alone a bunch of times. As she entered carrying in a few bags, she noticed Noata was on the couch doodling away on his clipboard.

Once the bags were placed on the table she went over to him and bopped him on the nose getting his attention and stopped playing his music to seeing her gentle smile.

" Hello Nao. "

" Oh, hi Nemuri. What are you doing here? "

" I just stopped by to check on you. By the way, are doing all your work? " She got a nod. " Honest? "

" Yes mam. "

" Okay. " She then leaned over to watch him continue drawing. " What'cha making? "

" Nothing special. I'm just bored. "

" If your bored then why are you drawing? "

" No reason. " The boy replied.

" Are you trying to get some inspiration? " He shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know. Maybe? "

" Well I think all your drawings are super cool. You're really good at this. And you'll get better. "

" You're just saying that to be nice. " Nao deadpanned.

" No, I mean it. You're really good at what you do. Your mom would've loved to see your work. "

" Would she really? " He inquired.

" Yes. Without a doubt. I know it's tough being here all the time. But don't worry, things will get better. " She said reassuringly ruffling his hair. " Now how about I make some dinner? Sound good? " He nodded his head and she began to make him something to eat.

"** Since I was living there by myself, Midnight occasionally always stopped by to give me a little company and sometimes made me dinner and some desert. A few other teachers would come by and hang out as well. But not very many though. **"

Later that night Noata was watching some old anime on his tv all while laying on his bed sighing in boredom.

His room was filled with drawings, showing many weird looking monsters on one part of his wall. Since the first time he watched a movie involving giant monsters, he had grown very fond of them and always enjoyed drawing them. So if there was one thing U.A always provided him aside from a roof over his head and food, it was always plenty of pencils, paper, erasers and automatic sharpener's since it was his main hobby.

" *Very deep and loud sigh* I'm so booooored... " The boy said as he continued to watch the anime on his tv. " Hmmm...Maybe I should try and draw something cooler? "

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly he gasped in excitement meaning an idea had come into his mind. " Oooh! I know! " Immediately he rushed over to his desk, turning on a light, brought out his supplies and began to sketch with his pencil and paused as he was thinking. " First, it's gotta big... " He paused and continued to think. " Strong and super cool looking. " He paused again. " Hmm, maybe some horns will help? "

He adds in what he had in mind and tapped the end of the eraser on his chin and hummed. " Yeah, that looks really nice. " He then swaps out for colored pencils and sharpens them up with a nearby sharpener and began to add in it's colors. " Add in a bit of this, and a bit of that...There we go. " After a few minutes of carefully adding in color he was finished with the new drawing.

" Wow, he defiantly looks great. But I feel like somethings missing..." He began to ponder in thought once again tapping the end of the eraser on his chin. " Maybe I should give him a name? Let's see what would it be? Alphasaurus? No. Arma? Then again, that'd just be lame and would be to obvious. Aha! I know... " He then began to scribble it's name right underneath it letter by letter.

" G...A...Z...O...R...A. Gazora. Huh. " He picks up his sketch book and holds it up. " Not to bad. " He then heard the sounds of laughing coming from his tv showing a few anime characters talking and laughing amongst themselves having a good time. Seeing this made Naota very envious, he's seen U.A students hanging out with one another enjoying each others company showing just how strong their bonds were. Sure he may have the teachers to talk to, but there were some things that even they couldn't give him.

Seeing this made him sigh and placed his chin underneath his right hand while the left was placed on the monster he created. " It'd be nice to have a friend. It really would. Too bad your not real. Cause if you were, then maybe we could. " He then closed the sketch book, turned off everything in his room and went into bed tucking himself in.

" **The funny thing is, sometimes when you make a wish, it can happen in almost anyway possible. Little did I know at the time. It became the start of something amazing.** "

As he dozed off to a deep sleep all the sudden the notebook began to shake lightly. It then shook some more before falling to the floor. Then all the sudden the sketchbook flipped open and many pages were flying until it landed on the monster Noata had just created. Strange things started to happen, the page was glowing bright blue and before long a single large claw popped right out of it all while Noata was unaware of what was emerging cause he was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning.

Naota woke up and gave off a loud yawn and looked at his calendar and saw that it was Sunday meaning he had no school. (Seriously, it's weird how people in Japan only get one day off from school and we get two, isn't it?)

" Oh cool. No school today. Which means I get a little time for myself. " He then gets out of bed without noticing his sketchbook was on the floor and stepped on it.

" Hmm? " He picked up his sketch book and showed signs of confusion. " Didn't I leave this here on the desk last night? "

" What the? " He then noticed the upper wall over his door had a big hole in it. " That wasn't even there last night. " Driven by curiosity Naota began look around the house. After ten minutes of searching he couldn't find anything.

" Maybe there's no on here? Oh well, I'll just gotta tell them about the hole. " As he turned around he bumped into something. " What the? " He felt what he bumped into and it felt weird. " Did I bump into the couch? " He then notices that the piece of furniture was over to his right. " Wait...If it's over there...Then what is this? " In response he heard a growl and noticed whatever he was touching moved.

" Whoa! " Hearing the growl caused Noata to trip before turning over and screamed at what he saw making him crawl backwards into a wall.

Standing right in front of him was the very monster he had created yesterday standing before him. In fact, he looked just exactly like he did in the drawing, and just how Noata always thought he'd look like in real life as well.

Gazora was a dinosaur with some characteristics of an armadillo. This reptile had a maw full of razor sharp teeth, two curved crests making up a 'crown', on it's head, a sharp horn protrudes from it's nose, it had also had single sharp tusks protruding from it's cheeks. Its skin was a really dark brown color. It also had spiked armor covering it's torso, there also hard armor plated scales traveling down all down to the tip of it's tail. Its claws were also covered in the same armor plated scales with sharp spikes traveling across its arms.

" O-okay...okay... " he began to slow down his breathing calming himself down as the dinosaur continued to watch him. " This is gotta to be a dream. "

" Hey, hey. Easy there, This isn't no dream Noata. " And yes, it had just spoke putting it's claws up in front of him.

" W-Wait...y-you can talk and how do you name?! " He asked as anime effects kicked in showing his

" Well yeah, cause you created me. " The dinosaur answered the truth casually.

" H-how?! Ok this is defiantly and got to be a dream! " He then closed his eyes and began to count to a hundred making the monster sigh before walking over to the boy and kneeled down and very gently touched his chest with one of his claws making the boy stop what he was doing. " Y...You are real... " He was in deep shock and awe as he reached up and touched it's horn and then the monster stood up along with the boy who was now gazing at it's eyes. " But, how? How are you even here Gazora? " He asked saying the monsters name for the second time making it chuckle.

" Through you're power. "

" Wait, you mean my Quirk? "

" Yeah, and were both connected. "

" Connected how? " Naota was very confused by what he meant by that.

" I came to be, through your emotional need of a friend. That's what triggered it. And Simply put, if I were to die, then you can simply redraw me. But if your the one that does pass, then I will be gone as well. Including the many others you'll make. " He explained.

" Others? I don't understand. This is all happening to fast. "

" And I don't blame you. "

Almost immediately someone enters into his home and it turned out to be Midnight. " Hey, Noata have you seen my wallet? I forgot it in one of the...bags... " She finished her sentence cause she was in deep awe and shock of the monster right behind the boy.

" Uh...hi? " Gazora asked nervously and hoping she wouldn't scream, nor faint.

"** After my powers maniffested resulting in Gazora coming to life, I underwent a lot of training, both psychical and Quirk related. Seeing how, my powers relied on the very monsters I create, the teachers knew I had to have a way to defend myself if the time ever came. Since I was so young back then, it didn't really seem to make any sense at all. But, I went with it anyways. Over time, the years passed by and in those passing years, I made myself and Gazora, more friends.** "

* * *

**8 Years later**

As of right now we see someone mopping the floors of U.A cafeteria. The one who was doing the cleaning, was none other then Naota who was now 15 years of age.

His violet hair had grown a bit longer just only reaching to the bottom of his neck. His main clothing now consisted of a light green sweat shirt, with light blue hood resembling a black cartoon monster's upper jawline. He also wears brown shorts, a pair of red socks and black boots.

The teen paused and took a quick drink of water from his pocket all while the cooking hero Lunch Rush came over to him.

" The place looks spot on as always. Thanks for the help Noata. "

" No problem Lunch Rush. I needed a break from them anyways. " The teen replied.

" Hehe. Well, here's a little something for your troubles. " The hero handed him a plastic bag full of containers and the teen peaked inside to see what it was. "

" Curry? Nice. See you tomorrow. "

As he walking down the hallway a few of staff members greeted him.

" Hello Naota. " He was greeted by a hero resembling a stereotypical cowboy wearing an old school looking mask.

" Hi Snipe. " Naota replied back before a hero with super long spiked blonde hair and had the vibe of a DJ.

" Hey, Naota, what's going on? " President Mic greeted giving him a fist bump that he returned back.

" Oh you know, just finishing up for the day, with something to eat. "

" Right on! Catch ya later? "

" You bet. " Nao replied back and proceeded to the nearest exit and walked in the direction of his home. Within a few minutes he arrived at his home that now had some kind of court yard right behind it, primarily for training purposes and entered his home. He first placed the bags of curry on the table and headed into his room to lay down in bed to take a nap.

**Noatas voice. " As I did get older, Sometimes I wonder why I lived here. It almost like I was being punished for something I didn't know about. But later on, though, I would learn the truth for why I was there. Looking back then, before it happened, I remembered having a dream about my mother. She was fighting vilans alongside the monsters she created, and I was dazzled by their team work. It almost seemed impossible could've been so perfect. A lot of teachers here at U.A were her former students, they all had great things to say about her, so I always did wonder myself on what'd it'd be like if she was around. " **

It now cuts to night time with Naotta waking up from his long nap.

" Noa! Dinner's ready. " A voice called out to the young boy who exited out of his room all while he was rubbing his eyes walking down the stairs and into the living/dining room.

" Hey guys. "

" Hi Noata. " Different voices and sounds greeted the teenager. But they were not people at all. They were all...monsters also known in Japan as Kaiju. Kaiju that the teen himself created.

** " Since I learned how to control my Quirk, Gazora was only the first and within a few years, I drew new monsters and made new friends. And just like him, they all had their own will and personality, making them different from one another. **"

Carrying a few plates of curry was a female mecha. Her face was solid white with two glowing blue eyes and had long black metalic hair mixed with neon green strands. She was currently wearing a short sleeved black gothic maiden outfit. But underneath it all, was mostly dark orange armor, with her chest area being white and in the center was a triangular mark glowing bright light green. Not to mention she had various few parts on her body, like jet thrusters on her back and front and what appeared to be the end of pistons in her elbows.

" Dinner is served master. I hope you enjoy it. " She said in very calm and polite tone as she placed the plate of food in front of him and continued to do so with the others.

" How many times do I have to say it? Quit calling me master, it's weird. "

" Very well master. " The mecha replied as she went to gather the rest of the plates.

" Did you seriously not hear anything I just said?! " Nao asked with a sweat drop at her actions.

"** Typhoon was a clear example on how they all had different personality's. She was like a strong older sister to everyone else here, she was also like our housekeeper and a great cook. But only flaw was she always called me 'master'. It'd make feel like some perverted freak living in sick fantasy with robots. I mean, you could all understand from my point of view since people could get the wrong idea. The only reason why she wears a maids dress is because she likes to, truth be told she can get embarressed when she's not wearing clothes, despite not needing them.** "

" I doubt she did. " This came from a red female humanoid snake. Now normally, monsters like these would have their lower body being the entire tail. But it wasn't the case in this. She had black scales on her upper body covering over her head while the rest was bright red. Her eyes were bright yellow, and of course she had clothing on. A very loose black shirt that covered little of her chest, and a pair ripped pants showing off her legs and a hole for her long tail to stick out of.

" but really, who cares Noa, just eat. I know I'm starving. "

"** This was her polar opposite, Utsu She's takes the role of the playful older sister role while Typhoon is more serious, polite and responsible Despite that she can be very caring at times when she wanted to. But that tends to go away because she likes to play jokes on other people. And by other people, it's mostly us, she also don't do the wierd hiss thing everytime she says a word with an s. So that's one thing I don't have to be annoyed about. **"

" Hmmm. Really good tonight. " This came from an aquatic mammal like monster sounding like a male that was happily chowing down. " The wait was well worth it. "

" It would've went by faster if you helped Kyorah. " Typhoon addressed the mammal as she was drinking tea but he seemed more focused on his meal.

" **You ever had a friend who's one of those certain indivduals who don't really seem to care about a lot of things? Well, its safe to say Kyorah is the embodiement of the idea itself. Pratically everytime someone see's him, he's always asleep. **"

The said monster now named Kyora had two pointed ears with a large dorsal fin on her head going down his back and solid glowing green eyes.

He had four clawed webbed fingers, two large toed feet. The creature was covered in white fur on it's head and shoulders going down its back, it also had fur all over it's forearms with a dorsal fin on it's elbows, fur covering it's lower body and it also had fur covering two long fish like tails. Further more the only area where the fur didn't cover was it's chest area replaced by scaly green skin covered in what appeared to be cracks?

" Are you kidding me? I've seen him asleep so many times I swear he was dead. "

The one who said this was a very thin monster that resembled a wolf. It was mostly yellow and purple. It has green eyes and snout, beneath it's small purple this helmet, were long white tipped ears, there is also a large and spiky purple mane, which covers up to the half of its back. Its four slender legs, was where it's main weapons were located, which were large and sharp purple claws, surrounded by white and purple tufts just under a sort of scales, also purple, which act as the shoulders of an armor. Lastly, it had two red tails shaped likes cloud clouds, such as those found in traditional Japanese art.

" **This is Swift. He's well, the result of me having a hard time picking between a dog and a cat, and ultimately he's the result into looking more like wolf. But, his only down side is, he tends to be a bit of a player at times, just not the very serious kind. Even to this day, I wondered how he came out that way. **"

" Hey, dead guys don't get dinner do they? So technically I'm not. Besides, aren't rats not allowed at the table? " Hearing this made Swift growl at him.

" Stop acting like children. " Typhoon said sternly as she was eating calmly and enjoying her tea.

Nearby at the end of the table right near Swift was a large worm with rows of sharp teeth seen on it's mouth. It had blue colored top skin and white under skin. It had six yellow eyes in a straight line going across it's forehead. The insect had six small legs each equipped with three claws, it was also covered in spikes, such as two small ones on it's head with a longer one on each side, it also had small spikes on it's back that increased in length and size going near the end, it also had a triangular clubbed tail with four spikes sticking out.

"_** Then last but not least, there's El Gusano Gigante. Translating in Spanish meaning "The Giant Worm". But we call him Gusano for short. Sure he might look scary, but he's actually really friendly, and he sort of serves as our own garbage disposal, and no not actual garbage. Left over food that no one else don't want to eat. Plus Typhoon likes to have him around in case she fails on cooking a dish until she gets it right.**_ "

" Wow, this is really good. Great job on this Typhoon. " Nao commented as he was eating along with El Gusano growling in agreement as he was chewing.

" I'm glad you both like it. " The mecha said. " By the way, master. Just in at least one month from now, you'll be attending high school. Have you been thinking it over? "

" She's right ya know, those will be probably the remainder of the good life you have right now. " Utsu commented. " A crying shame too when you look at it. "

" It ain't so bad. Hell, in any school, there'll be a few good looking babes to check out. " Swift added getting a look from everyone at the table. " What? Is everything I'm saying now a crime? "

" Actually, I haven't really thought about it yet. " Nao answered. " I mean, I have been looking over every single other high school. But, it just hasn't come into mind. "

" Why don't you just attend here? " Kyorah said. " I mean, we've been living here for years now, well, you have since you were an baby. Look at the benefits, you literally live right next door to the place so why not? "

" Yeah, but that'd just start raising questions to why he lives here. " Gozora spoke up. " I mean, they had to do it for a reason. Then again, they do make a point. "

El Gusano then snarled. " You know what, El Gusanos right. It'll all work out. " Gozora translated what the worm had said as they all looked over to Nao. " Besides, we all have your back Nao. You know that, whatever your decision is, we'll support you, all the way. "

" Yeah, what he said. " Kyorah added.

Hearing this made Naota smile upon hearing what was said. " Thanks a lot guys. It means a lot to hear that from you guys. " He then gives off a yawn and stretches out his arms. " I'm gonna go bed. Night everyone. "

" Pleasant dreams master. " Tyhpoon said making the teen groan upon hearing what she said and left the room. After Noata went up the stairs they huddled together

. " Okay, guys, Nao's birthday is tomorrow, have you got your gifts ready? " Gazora questioned. " Because I got mine. "

" Just swiped mine yesterday. So I'm all set. " Utsu answered giving an a okay sign. " And knowing Ty over here, she's already got it. Don't you? "

" That is correct. " The mecha confirmed. " Also, I helped El Gusano pick out his gift for the master. So that's done. " The said worm gave off a light growl while looking at her. " You are very welcome. That just leaves Swift and Kyorah. "

" Don't need to worry about me. Got it all taken care of. And no, I didn't get him anything dirty. " the canine confirmed putting his hands up in defense because he's done that in the past. " As for sleeping ugly, I don't think he has. "

" As a matter of fact hairball yes I did. I already got my gift two weeks ahead of you guys. " Hearing this earned a look from the others.

" Since when? We always see your lazy ass sleeping. " Hunter questioned.

" Just because you always see me sleeping. Don't mean you know exactly what I do all the time. " He retorted before giving off a yawn and headed towards his room. " Well, I'm gonna turn in. Whatever plan you guys got for tomorrow, just tell me what to do and I'll do it. "

* * *

The next day after Nao had finished his school work, Gazora and the rest of the kaiju told the teen to go out for a bit to get himself out of the house. What Nao wasn't aware of was that they were planning on throwing him a surprise party when he got back. So they all had to draw sticks, the one with the shortest had to go with their creator/friend. And yes, you ultimately guessed it, Gazora himself was the lucky loser.

" So where do you wanna go first? " Gazora's voice was heard from the book he was carrying in his bag.

" I heard they have a new manga shop down town. And I've been itching to check it out. Maybe even Foreign Record's. "

" Okay, sure. " Gazora replied. " Alright, good so far. I just gotta keep him occupied while the others are working on the party. ' Gazora said to himself. ' Seriously though, what's the worst thing that can happen right now? It's a beautiful day. ' The dinosaur thought as they continued down the street with the teen looking forward to having a good day.

"** Not only was I unaware that it was birthday, but also on that, day, it was the beginning of many battles to come. But also, it was the beginning of me having to face my demon.** "

Unknown to both of them and everyone else someone was overlooking the city from a very high building looking through a telescope directly at Naota who had just entered into a store.

" And now we begin... "

He is dressed in a black gold buttoned military style uniform. A black officer's hat with a winged skull on the front, and a red stripe that has white ear-flaps . He also has the bill of his hat rather low right over a robotic mask of some sort covering his entire head and neckline concealing his identity. He also had a long white, yellow, and black jacket over it, draped over like a cape.

" After all these years. I get to see him for the first time. To bad our meeting won't happen now, but soon it will. I guess it's only fair for me to deliver him, his birthday present. " He then reached into his uniform and pulled out a single piece of paper from his uniform and let it blow with the wind that seemed to give of a faint red glow along with a growl emitting from it.

* * *

**Info on Naota's Quirk**

**Creator: His Quirk allows the monsters he draws come to life. Even if their destroyed he could always redraw them since their connected to him like he's able to communicate with them even though there in his sketch books. If he needs them to fight bigger foes, he's able to increase their size to match their height.**

**Weakness: 1. The power of Noata's monsters is proportional to his emotional stability. If he is feeling doubt, fear, and anguish, his monsters will be much weaker than normal. **

**2\. While the monsters he summons typically follow his general intent, he does not have fine control over their actions due to these monsters having their own wills, personalities, and motives, and they sometimes do not listen to him at all. **

**3\. If he doesn't have a drawing of the monster he wants he can't bring it out. Even if they do die, he can simply recreate them, basically, there part of him, and when he does die, so will they.**

**4\. Noata will also receive a psychic backlash shown through nosebleeds, and headache's should his original creations suffer serious injury or death. Even if they** **do die, he can simply recreate them, basically, there part of him, and when he does die, so will they.**

**Noata Todachi ****Voice actor: Todd Haberkon (Voice of Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail)**


End file.
